My Secret Shadow
by LizzyCullenxx
Summary: Bella and Edward gave Renesmee to Angela and Ben to hide her from the Volturi. She was to return to them on her 13th birthday, not knowing them. What is she receieves packages on how to return to them, and how will she adjust? R&R's are appreciated!
1. How Can A Journal Ruin My Life Forever?

**Renesmee POV **

"If I were a boy" I sang and strummed a string on my guitar as I practiced my If I Were A Boy cover by Beyonce for the school talent show. I was going to play the next chord on my guitar, when my bedroom door opened. I looked up to see Angela and Ben smiling at me. I smiled back and closed my laptop in front of me and made room for them. I placed the guitar back in it's holder that was on the wall and scooted over.

"What's up?" I asked when they sat down on my bed. Angela slid over a three boxes. One small one-probably with a piece of jewelry- and one medium sized one, and one small jewelry box that was baby blue. I grinned. Tiffany's!

"Happy birthday angel" Ben told me and kissed my hair line. I giggled and attacked them with hugs. They hugged me back and Angela kissed me cheek as I sat back.

"Thank you" I smiled and opened my presents. The first one was a notebook. It was a green diary with a heart lock and a heart key connected. I gasped. It was vinyl lime green covering and so cute!

"What's this?" I asked. Was it supposed to be a diary? I examined it when Angela took it from my hands.

'I suggest you open it later, when you're alone. Come us to us when your finished reading. Here's the gift from…friends of ours. This one you should open next" Ben said. I gave them a suspicious look and opened the box he handed it. I gasped again. It was an emerald ring with a design on it. It looked like a family crest. It had a palm at the top and a lion in the center. It had three clovers at the bottom of the lion. It was gold ring and had a swirl design. I tried it on my right ring finger and it fit like a glove. It was gorgeous!

"Is this our family crest?" I asked. Angela and Ben shared a look and bit their lips then looked to me.

"Ask us after you read your journal. This is one if from us" Angela said with a sad smile. I wondered why she was sad, but decided not to ask. I opened the blue box and inside was a necklace. It was a pendant in elegant script that said I Love You and on a thin chain. It was so pretty.

"Thank you guys, so much" I said and hugged them again. They hugged me back and kissed my head. I looked at the necklace and put it on. It was simple, but adorable! I loved it.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. I have to go pick up Nicky from his friend's house and we'll talk later ok?" Angela asked. I nodded and they got up and walked out. I grabbed the journal and opened it up. The first was in a messy scrawl, but still easy to read.

_My little girl, _

_I miss you so much. You have no idea, how much different it is without you here. Let me explain who I am, and how I am involved in your life. I'm your mother, Isabelle Marie Swan-Cullen. Yes, it's a shock, but you have to understand we gave you to Angela and Ben for a very good reason. You were in danger, and so was our family. I needed to get you away from the situation, so I handed you over. You are adopted, and I hope you know that your real parents, your father Edward Cullen and I think of you everyday and you are always on our minds. We love you so very much, and in time, I hope we have you back with us; your real family. Right now, while you are reading this, I assume it's your 13__th__ birthday. I gave specific instructions to Ben to give this journal to you on your 13th. Ask them any questions you may have of your life as a Cullen, and I hope you can come back to us very soon. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

_Love your mother, Isabella Cullen._

I stared wide eyed at the entry. I was frozen. This is a joke; Angela and Ben are just kidding with me. they got their friends in on it too! I know it! I'm not a vampire, my parents are Angela and Ben Cheney, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cheney, I have a 2 year old baby brother Nicky, and I am not adopted!

_My dearest Renesmee, _

_Please know this is not my intentions for your life, but they were needed to happen. I am Edward Cullen, your father your mother didn't tell you this important piece of information, but our family is not human. We are vampires. You are a hybrid, a mix of human and vampire. You were born when you mother was still a human and I was a vampire. You know that burn you get in your throat from time to time, and water doesn't soothe it? That means your craving blood. I'm sure you many questions running through that head of yours and after your done reading these letters you can ask Angela and Ben as many as you want. Please know that I miss you and love you very much sweetheart, and wish you were here with us. The ring you received is the Cullen crest, and everyone in our family has one. Our family consists of your aunts, Alice and Rosalie, your uncles Emmett and Jasper, and your grandparents Carlisle and Esme. Here is one thing I can tell you as of right now: how to get to us. As of right now, it is finally safe for you to come home. To us. Ask Ben for Seth Clearwater's number, and call him and tell him who you are and he'll meet you at the train station in New Hampshire and walk you through everything and make sure you get to us safely. I love you my baby girl. _

_Love, Edward Cullen _

I closed the journal and stared at it. This is a joke; it has to be! I picked up the journal and chucked it at the wall. I felt tears running down my face but I didn't care. I shook my head. No, no, this isn't happening! I'm not adopted, I have wonderful parents, Ben and Angela, and I have the most adorable baby brother in the world!

"Renesmee?" Angela asked. She saw my tear stained face and rushed over to me.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry" She whispered to me. I cried into her shirt and she just held me as I cried. How can one small journal ruin my life forever? I pulled away and asked her that one question I've been meaning to ask all night, "Why?"

"Ben!" She called and I saw Ben walk in and heave a heavy sigh. He looked to Angela then to me and went into my closet and pulled out a box. A box I' have never seen in my closet before.

"How?" I asked.

"We know you hate corners of rooms, so we kept it there" He said. I glared at him as hard as I could. He ignored it, but I could tell he was affected by it. He opened the box and inside were pictures, a piece of sheet music, and a CD. I swallowed and picked up sheet music. It had piano notes, along with guitar ones. I stared at it. It was named 'Renesmee's Lullaby' and I dropped it like it was a hot rock. I looked through the box with my so-called adoptive parents in front of me and pulled out pictures of The Cullens. There were so many! I saw one of a blonde woman and a brunette man and they were smiling.

"Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett is very big, and very buff. He seems intimidating, but he's big teddy bear. Rosalie, she's even more gorgeous in person. She's vain, and cold. She has her moments, but they're rare. She'll do anything for her family, and Emmett too." Ben told me. I nodded. Angela reached into the box and pulled out a picture. Ben smiled at it and Angela handed it to me.

"This one's my favorite" She giggled and handed it to me. It was a little girl with bronze hair pulled back into a half pony tail. She wore a blue and white striped dress with black Mary Jane's and she was smiling toothily. She was sitting on a woman's lap with the same dress on; they matched. She was smiling into the camera and her mahogany hair was down and she had her arms around the little girl. A man with the same hair as the little girl was on his knees smiling and his hand was on the little girl's shoulder. They were the perfect family.

"That's you and your parents. They love you very much. Edward had to hand you to me literally. Bella couldn't do it. She wanted to keep you, but she knew it couldn't be possible at that moment. She and Edward were crying the whole time they gave you to us. At the end Rosalie had to tell us about your likes and dislikes because Bella was crying too much, and Edward wouldn't talk." Ben told me. I gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't so much trouble to them" I said with tears in my eyes as I stared at the picture.

"They're beautiful" I whispered and touched the picture.

"They are. You have your mother's old brown eyes. Your hair you have from your father" Angela told me. I picked up more pictures and flipped through them.

"That's your Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and your grandparents Carlisle and Esme. They all wrote you something in that notebook as well. I bet you didn't read it, huh?" Ben smirked. I shoved him a little and went to the next picture. A woman with spiky hair and a man with curly blonde hair were making a face at the camera. I giggled and wiped my tears.

"Oh Alice and Jasper. Alice was a hyper, little thing. Bella and I called her pixie. She was always full of energy and always wanting to do something. She loves shopping, and fashion. Jasper is a different story. He's calm and relaxed. He didn't talk much, but when he did he was nothing but kind and he always had a smile on his face, even though he didn't talk. He showed it by his emotions, and actions." Angela giggled and flipped to the next picture. I stared at it. A couple were leaning into a kiss, their eyes closed. It was a good picture, and I set it down looking away.

"That's your mom and dad. Edward was very protective of your mom. The way they moved, it was like magnets If Edward moved even a centimeter, Bella would move too to be closer to him. I've never seen anything like it. Your parents weren't big on PDA as much as Rose and Emmett were, but each time you caught a kiss, you had to look away. It was like a private moment you couldn't intrude on" Angela said. I just stared; trying to grasp the information. I swallowed and flipped to the next picture. It was my father and he had a serious look on his face. I ran my finger on his cheek and smiled.

"I want to meet them" I said and didn't look up; instead I just turned to the next picture. It was my mother in human form with makeup on this time. She had on eyeliner and eye shadow and her hair was wild and pieces were in her face. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"I remember Bella and Alice were bored one day and Alice had a photo shoot with Bella. That was one of those few times I saw Bella with makeup on. She absolutely detested the stuff" Angela laughed and I flipped the next picture. My parents were dancing and just looking at each other. It was one of those pictures where they weren't doing anything but you could tell it was a very special moment.

"Prom" Ben said.

"We were the DJ's" Angela laughed. I laughed with them and went to the next picture. A man with a can of Vitamin R and a woman in a hat and scarf.

"Those are you mother's parents. Your Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee. Renee lived in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil, and your Grandpa still lives in Forks. You always see him with a Vitamin R in his hands. He's a good man, chief of police. He's quiet too, but loved Bells to no end" Ben explained. I nodded. My mother looked a lot like Charlie.

"Your grandpa Carlisle. He's the Chief at the hospital. He's a doctor, and a very good one at that. He's a very kind loving man. He's always smiling and laughing at Emmett or Alice. Other than that, he just stays quiet, and watches your aunts and uncles so something entertaining." Ben told me. A man with blonde hair was smiling and looking down to the ground.

"Your grandma Esme. She's such a sweet, kind, compassionate woman. She loved you very much. Shes' always cooking or baking. She likes to volunteer at the shelter or shes out with Carlisle on their many date nights. Carlisle and Esme are the perfect couple to admire." Angela told me and it was a picture of a woman in front of a black background with a very cute blouse on. She had caramel colored hair and her face was serious. She was very pretty.

"Alice" I said as a picture of my aunt Alice came up. The next picture was of my Carlisle and Esme and they had serious look on their faces. The next was Carlisle and Bella and Ben told me that my mother was very clumsy and always hurting herself; unintentionally of course.

"They were always seen together. Bella and Edward always went off and did their own thing"

It was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. The next was of my father Edward Jasper and Alice. They were smiling and laughing. I liked seeing them happy. The next was Jasper in a baseball cap. The next was a graduation and there was Esme and Carlisle smiling and the next was graduation again but Alice and Jasper.

The rest were of my mother and father in their meadow and a few of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Is that it?" I asked. They nodded and took the CD and put the in the VCR and pressed play.

"_Hello, Angela, Ben, Renesmee" _My parents said. They were sitting on a couch, holding hands and sitting close side-by-side. I gasped. They were so beautiful; smiling at us. I did have my father's hair and bone structure. I had my mother's nose and her eyes.

"_Yes, we're vampires and you're a human-vampire hybrid. We drink blood but only animal. We call ourselves vegetarians. Here are the steps of how to get here. Ben give Seth a call and he'll introduce to to Duke. He's a family friend who is a vegetarian who is going to show you what part of you is vampire and which part is human. After he and Seth will escort you to the airport and from there they'll fly with you to New Hampshire. At the airport a man named Jasper, your uncle, will take you home. Do you understand?" _Edward asked. I nodded.

"_We'll see you in a few weeks sweetheart. Angela I will call you in two days after you get this video. Alice will know when you do. Good-bye. We love you" _Bella said and the video shut off.

"Read your entries and I'll go call Seth" Ben said. I nodded and put my guitar stuff away and sat on my bed and read the entries.

_What's up Little Ness? _

_It's your Uncle Emmett here. We sure do miss you squirt! Your dad plays your lullaby when he's depressed, and your mother just looks at pictures of you when we stocked up on them. As for me, all I do is think of you and how happy you must be right now. Our family isn't complete without you here. Well, I have to go now; you know a guy has to hunt. Well, I love you, and see you soon. _

_Love, Uncle Em _

That one made me laugh. I could tell my Uncle Emmett and I would get along very nicely. I turned the page and there in very nice teenage girl bubble writing was a woman named Rose.

_Hello sweetheart, _

_It's your Aunt Rosalie here. O hope your doing alright, and Ben and Angela have been nothing much the best towards you. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you very much my little monster. Do you remember when we gave you your Grandmother Esme's silver to play with? You made quite a few dents in the floor. When we look at them we think of you, which is often I'll have you know. Well, it's time to go, good-bye Renesmee. I will see you shortly._

_With love, Aunt Rose _

These letters were very sweet, and I felt like I knew them already. I know when they said good-bye they really didn't mean good-bye. They mean it was 'Bye, see you later'.

_Hi Nessie! _

_It's Aunt Alice here! I hope you like fashion! I wonder if you inherited your fashion sense from your mother. Maybe it's hereditary, I mean your grandfather Charlie wasn't the best at dressing himself either. Anyway, how are you honey? I hope you're doing well, and I miss you. When you get here I'll take you the mall and we'll have a full shopping spree! How does that sound? Well, I'll talk to you later. _

_Love, Ali _

I giggled at that one. I actually did like fashion. So, congratulations Aunt Alice, it's not hereditary.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_My name is Jasper. I'm your uncle. I'm keeping this short; your grandparents are quite anxious to write an entry to you as well. Anyway, I hope you're doing well, and I can't wait to see you at the airport. Good-luck with learning about your vampire side, and also good-luck on your first hunting trip. _

_Love, Jasper _

It was short and to the point. I could tell Jasper was a simple guy. I liked that.

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_I hope you are well. Also, I hope the burn in your throat has ceased. I do know how irritating it is. I am Carlisle, your grandfather. I have so much I wish to say, but most of it is not appropriate to write on paper; it could only be said in words. We miss you dearly, and wish you were with us. I love you my darling granddaughter. _

_Love, Carlisle _

That was sweet. Like the others. There was one entry left and I know whose that was.

_Hello my dear, _

_This is the last letter in this notebook. I'm glad it's mine. Your uncles were fighting over who went to write theirs first, and your Uncle Emmett one because he used Alice to cheat. They had a rock, paper, scissors contest. It was very funny. All I am going to say in this entry is that I love and miss you, my dear. I can't wait to finally see you again._

_P.S. Don't worry about the silver or the dents. I have actually grown to like the dents. _

_Love, Esme _

I sighed and closed the notebook and looked through the pictures again. I looked around my room and knew I was no longer Renesmee Carlie Cheney. I was Renesmee Carlisle Cullen.

**Just a little idea. Only a few chapters. R&R please. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	2. Why Are You Wearing Gloves?

**Renesmee POV **

A few days passed since my encounter with my real parents issue thing. Right now we were on our way to the park; a flipping a park. We were meeting Seth and I was freaking out the whole time. I was nervous to meet this so called wolf man.

"Renesmee, you'll be fine. Good-luck. See you in an hour" Ben said and kissed my head and I got out to see a huge man. He was tan and wearing a pair of jeans with a black tank top on. He had long hair to his shoulders and it was in a very tiny pony-tail. He was grinning at me.

"Hey Renesmee. I'm Seth Clearwater. I was your Dad's good friend. Well, actually the only wolf he was really close to" He shrugged.

"Hi. So what are doing today?" I asked. He grinned again and turned and called, "Duke!"

A man appeared from a bush and his eyes were topaz; like my parents. He had brown curl hair and was wearing jeans and a maroon v-neck.

"Hello Renesmee. I'm Duke, it's nice to meet you" He and said and held out his hand. I shook his ice cold hand and he nodded to Seth who backed up very far away and he burst into a wolf. A freaking wolf!

"Seth's a werewolf. Now, Renesmee, will you climb on my back? Like piggyback style" Duke asked.

"C'mon, I won't bite. I happen to be great friends with your dad" Duke said still ducked down. I bit my lip and climbed on.

"Good girl" He said and we were running. I had to close me eyes to keep from getting nauseous. I got off and we were in a forest. It was sprinkling with rain and I was glad my hair was in a pony-tail. I sat down and tried to get the dizziness to wear away.

"You ok there?" Duke asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Ok, now close your eyes" Duke whispered, standing very close to me. I did what he said and then he asked, "What do you hear?" I focused on listening for anything but faintly I heard some running; like a stampede.

"Running" I told him, my eyes still closed.

"Very good. Now, try to guess how many are running" He told me. I listened harder and heard more gallops.

"About 10" I guessed.

"Close. There are 9 deer running. Excellent job. Now, what do you feel?" He asked, still whispering. I focused on what he was saying and there was a faint burning in my throat.

"I feel burning. Like I swallowed sandpaper" I told him truthfully.

"That's thirst. Now, when the deer come, follow your instincts" He told me. I nodded and opened my eyes. I heard the deer coming and felt my senses shut off and slid into a crouch. I watched Duke do the same and then he went to the left and then the deer arrived. I caught one and felt my teeth sink into it. I started sucking and there was a warm sweet liquid filling my mouth and the burning started to go away. After the deer was lifeless I dropped it and screamed.

Oh my god! I just sucked the blood of a freaking deer! Oh my god. Ok, Renesmee, calm down. You are half vampire. This is normal!

"Duke" I whispered.

"You ok?" He asked. I shook my head no. I looked down and I had a few drops of blood on my clothing. Shit!

"I…I have to get out of here! I can't breathe, damn it I can't breathe!" I choked out and fell to the floor.

"Calm down Renesmee. You can breathe; you're just going into a panic attack. Take deep breathes, and calm down. In through your nose, and out through your mouth" He instructed. I did as he said and started breathing again. I calmed down and looked to Duke and Seth.

"Get me out of here!" I whispered and literally jumped onto Duke's back. He chuckled and I closed my eyes again and prepared for the big ride. I held on tight and we were gliding through the air.

"We're here Renesmee" Duke said. I nodded and climbed off.

"We're done" He told me. I nodded. So far I learned how to hunt. That's it? Baby steps Renesmee, baby steps.

"Ok" I said lamely.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early." He said. I groaned but nodded.

"Ok" I said again. I saw Seth go into the bush and then I saw his head of black hair. He came back out this time in cut off shorts and a blue shirt.

"I kept close back there, since the clothes I was wearing earlier today went to shreds. They were Embry's anyway" He waved off. I swallowed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" I murmured as Duke ran off and Seth stayed.

"Renesmee, why are you wearing gloves?" He asked. I looked down to my hands and sighed.

"Angela and Ben make me" I told him. He nodded.

"Take them off" He said. What? Why?

"No" I said.

"Renesmee do it!" He said sternly. I did and he handed out his hand. What? Does he want to touch his hand or something? Show me that is skin is super soft?

"Touch my hand, and see what happens" Seth told me. I slowly reached out to touch the palm of his hand with the tips of my fingers when I saw images in my head. I jumped back and was taking ragged breaths, staring at Seth.

"Think of something that means to most to you, and then touch my hand again" He instructed. I did and touched his hand. He smiled.

"I know you're excited to see your family, but in time I promise you will" He told me. What? He knew I had that image of the Cullen's.

"How did you?" I asked. Seth looked to me with a cheerful expression on his face.

"That's your gift. Vampires when they turn they get gifts. Well, some do. Your aunt is a psychic, your mother is a shield, your uncle is an empath, and your father can read minds" He told me. I felt my eyes widen. Oh my god.

"This is so weird" I stated and ran a hand over my hair and tugged at my pony tail. Seth smiled at me.

"Stop that" I snapped. He laughed.

"You dad does that." He said. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He was irritating me now.

"And that" He said. I dropped my hand and waited for someone to pick me up. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip.

"Your mother" He sang. What the hell? Does everything I do, have to do with my parents doing the exact same thing?

"Seth, shut up"

"Yes ma'am."

**I'm liking this story. Haha, anyway, I hope you do too(: **

**R&R! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	3. Until You're Old, Wrinkly, And Dead

**Renesmee POV **

"How were your lessons?" Angela asked as she put dinner on the table. I helped Nicky into his high chair and cut up the pasta and ripped apart the pieces of garlic bread and put the milk in his sippy -cup.

Duke, Seth and I have been practicing my hunting skills and my powers for a few weeks now. Duke is super crazy and always cracking a joke or always laughing, and Seth is like the protective idiotic older brother. Duke said he and his coven reside near the Cullens, and he came here to help me. I thought that was sweet.

"Thank you Ree-Ree" Nicky giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his chubby cheek back and sat down.

"They're good, here, give me your hand" I said excitedly. She did and I put my hand over her palm and she gasped.

"Please?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. I kissed her cheek and sat down next to Nicky.

"Renesmee" Ben said as he walked out of his and Angie's room in a pair of sweats and his old college t-shirt. I smirked at him. Nicky soaked him in the tub when he was getting the mud off of him.

"Give me your hand!" I said. Ben did and I showed him an image of Duke and Seth. Ben's eyes widened as he pulled back.

"Cool, huh?" I asked and stared at my hands.

"That's amazing. Now I know why Edward and Bella told us to always make you wear gloves." He said and sat down. Angie sat a plate of dinner in front of him and I and she got herself dinner and sat down and placed the spaghetti and garlic bread in the center of the table.

"I know right?" I asked. I started eating and Ben looked to me with a sad expression.

"I purchased your plane ticket" He whispered. I stopped chewing and it got very quiet. Even Nicky shut up.

"You did?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"That's good I guess. I'll call Duke and Seth after dinner and tell them." I said. He nodded.

"Guys, I promise I won't forget you guys. You guys are my parents; I'll visit on the summers. Every single one. Until the day you are old, wrinkly, and dead" I grinned. They laughed at me and nodded.

"Sounds like a deal. We should pack your things this weekend, so we can prepare for your flight" Ben told me and I nodded.

"Hey Dad, when is that plane ticket?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"Two weeks."

"That's so soon" Angela said. I nodded and moved my spaghetti around.

"It is" I said.

"Aren't you happy?" Ben asked. I looked up and nodded, and put my hair in a bun in the back of my head.

"I guess, well I am but I'm also sad. I've grown up thinking you guys were my parents, and you guys gave me everything you ever wanted for a daughter. You never treated me differently than Nicky. I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said and had tears in my eyes. I wiped them and Ben and Angela rubbed my arms.

"We'll miss you too sweetie" Angela whispered. I smiled at them.

"I had a dream last night. I think it was a flashback" I told them. They were quiet, and eating listening to me talk.

"I was baby, toddler even. I had pieces of silver in my hands; you know spoon and fork. I was sitting in front of a group of people and they were laughing. I was throwing silver on the floor and making dents…" I trailed off.

"I had a flashback. That was me; when I was a baby! I remember my Aunt Rose told me I made dents with Esme's silver" I whispered.

"Honey, you probably did" Angela told me. I nodded.

"I did" I told her. She nodded and we got into a comfortable silence.

"What did Bella say?" I asked.

"She said that she's happy you mastered your power and she and the Cullen's are ready for you to come home. She also told me to tell you that she loves you and she'll see you soon" She smiled. I smiled but it quickly went away. I didn't know whether I could ask them; or if they would know the answer.

"Renesmee what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Why was I adopted? And why you two specifically?" I asked.

"They didn't tell us anything except that they were in danger, and you needed to be cared for. They trusted us; Bella and I were great friends. She trusted me and I trusted her. I still don't know why she chose us. Edward chose Ben to tell and Bella chose me. Ben and I were together during senior year, and we've been together ever since. It just made sense since they both chose people were already a couple." Angela shrugged. I nodded.

"Can I be excused?"

"Of course"

I got up from the table and took my cell phone from my pocket and scrolled though my phone book. I saw Duke's number and pressed the call button.

"Ness?" He asked.

"It's me. I have news" I told him and started telling him about the plan.

**This is cute(: **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	4. You're Too Damn Tall

**Renesmee POV **

"You got everything?" Ben asked. I nodded.

"You checked in your luggage right?" Angela asked. I smiled and laughed.

"Yes, I did Mom. I checked in my luggage, my wallet is in my purse, my ID is in my purse, my boarding pass is in my purse I have my camera, phone, and iPod. I have a few magazines and some snacks. I'll get some breakfast when I'm at the gates. I'll be fine" I told them. They nodded and I got teary.

"Ok, well I have to go" I told them. They nodded. I tackled them both and felt Nicky hug my pant leg.

"We love you Renesmee. We'll see you next summer" Ben told us. I nodded.

"Ok. I love you guys so much. Thank you, for everything. For raising me. For giving me everything you could" I said my voice cracking a few times. Ben and Angela hugged me once more and kissed my head.

"You're going to miss your flight. Get going" Ben told me. I leaned down and hugged Nicky with all my might.

"I love you Nicky. I'll see you soon ok?" I asked him.

"I love you too Ree-Ree. See you soon" He said and kissed my cheek. I kissed his cheek and gave them one more parting good-bye.

"Good-bye" I whispered and Duke literally wheeled me to the security check. I got my hand sanitizer and Propel thrown away and I slipped my shoes back on as Seth, Duke and I arrived at the gate.

"I'll go get you a sandwich. Turkey and Swiss?" Duke asked. I nodded and he went over to the little deli place in the gate.

"You excited?" Seth asked. I let out a wrangled cry. He burst out laughing and I did too.

"I meant to laugh, but it work out so well" I giggled. He put his arm over my shoulder and played with the ends of my hair.

"You're too damn tall" I muttered. He laughed. I smirked at him.

"Shut up" I giggled again. Duke arrived with a Diet Coke and my sandwich. I sat in the gate and ate my sandwich and drank my Coke. It was 5:30 in the morning and I took a nap on Seth's shoulder; Duke's was too hard and cold.

We boarded at 6:45 and we got on the plane. It was a few hours to New Hampshire form Seattle and I slept most of the way, along with Seth. We curled up against each other and Duke listened to my iPod and read his book.

Duke woke us up at the end of the flight and it was raining. Good to know that the weather hasn't changed. I grabbed my purse and got off the plane with Duke in front and Seth behind me. I swallowed as I let my hair down and checked my makeup in my compact. I brought out my travel eyeliner and touched it up and used my hands to smooth out my foundation and I looked good as new. I put the compact away and we were off the plane and in the airport. A man was having a silent conversation with Duke and he looked to me. I gasped. The man had curly brown hair and was wearing jeans, a pair of nice dress shoes and a grey sweater. He had a shocked expression but then broke out into a smile.

"Uncle Jasper" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Hi darlin'. C'mere" He said and opened his arms wide. I ran and he caught me and I hugged him tight. I felt more alive; like a piece of me was missing, and that piece was found and put in its correct place. Like DNA. Adenine was back with Thymine.

I pulled away and Uncle Jasper thanked Seth and Duke and all 4 of us went to the luggage rack and found my two pieces of luggage. The rest was being shipped. Uncle Jasper took my bags from me and I smiled at me.

"It's glad to have you back" Uncle Jasper told me.

"It's good to be back" I told him and the 4 of us left the airport and to the car. I was anxious to see Bella and Edward. How will they react to me? Only time will tell.

**Aw, cute. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	5. This Is Where I Belong

**Renesmee POV **

"How are you? Oh my god, you've grown so much! I can't believe it. You…a teenager. I can't wrap my head around that" He laughed. I nodded at him and sighed.

"I know. It's weird huh?" I asked and I looked out the window and to the trees. They looked exactly like the one back in Forks. I smiled. I like the feeling of no change.

"It is. I can't believe your back with us. How was your flight? Your childhood?" He asked. I snorted and laughed at him.

"My flight was boring so Seth and I slept" I told him. He looked to Seth in the backseat and he nodded

"Like little babies" Duke said from the back seat. I reached behind me and swatted him. I heard him hiss at me and he bit my hand, not hard enough to get venom in me, but hard enough to tell me to stop. I pulled my hand back and glared at him.

"My childhood was great. It was perfect. I have a baby brother now. His name is Nicky and he's 2. He inspired me to get into guitar. That's what I play now" I told him. He nodded.

"Alice saw it. That's why she put the guitar notes on the sheet music" He said. I stayed quiet. I did play it a couple times. It was really easy chords. Just the basic ones.

"It was very beautiful. I had my theatre teacher play it for me on the piano. I remember it from somewhere, like I heard it before, but I can't remember. I'm not like you guys. I can't remember things back from the 1900's, I can only remember what I did the previous day" I chuckled.

"It'll be ok. Your Dad played it to you every night before Bella put you bed. I remember the whole house was quiet when he played it. You could feel the emotion he gave when he played. It was with such love, adoration, and compassion. Then when the Volturi came, he just stopped playing. He hasn't touched the piano since you left. The last that he played was your lullaby. Actually I take that back. He played your mother's lullaby to comfort her, but even that didn't work. So he stopped all together. We all know he still knows how, but he just won't. Not for Esme, Alice, Bella. He just quit" Jasper told me with a sad expression. I mirrored it and the car became quiet; except for Seth's snores.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost. We have to go down the freeway then a shortcut through the forest" He told me. I didn't say anything. I just stared out the window. The feeling just hit me that I would meet my parents; well, a meeting that I would remember. I remember bits and pieces but that's it. I remember having something sparkling in my hands. It was in my purse; I always kept it with me. I knew it was from my mother; my real one. I took it out to look at it and touched it. I haven't really looked at it in years. Usually I look in, see it in the dark light, and then zip the inside pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Jasper asked sternly as he looked at the necklace. It was a huge rock diamond on a thick gold rope chain. An enormous diamond was at the end. It was so gorgeous and sparkled in the light when sunlight hit it. I played with the chain in my hands, and debated on whether I should wear it. I went with no.

"It was in the box of things Alice gave Angela" I told him. His face was hard. I hung my head and stared at my lap; he was mad. Great, the first hour of being in New Hampshire and my uncle is pissed at me. Wonderful.

"We thought we lost it in the move. Edward was happy since it was from Aro, but Bella was unhappy. She loved the necklace. Alice forgot to tell her that she gave it to you" He said. I was so confused.

"What's a Volturi, and an Aro? What's the big deal about the necklace?" I asked. Jasper hesitated. The names were foreign to me. No one explained anything to me! I was getting seriously pissed off.

"Let your Dad tell you" He told me. I pursed my lips and turned the other cheek.

"Renesmee, we're arriving at the house in a few seconds. Welcome home" Jasper said breaking the silence and smiled at me. I started shaking. I checked my makeup once again and added a deep berry lipstick and added a clear lip-gloss with a shine to it. I added that over and I had purplish pink lips with a shine. I touched up my eyeliner and mascara and then I was ready and pulled a brush through my hair.

"Renesmee, you'll be fine. We've been preparing for weeks, my niece" Jasper said quietly with a smile. I resisted biting my lip, and went for the inside of my cheek. In front of us was a huge house. I gasped. It was amazing. A big garage, wood driveway, glass walls, and a big middle section of wood. Planters were on either side of the house with black wood chips and small plants. Stairs were in the front made of stone and the front door was a black French wood that was black as well. It was very modern day, and absolutely gorgeous. I felt like a piece of crap on a gold platter. I took a shaky breath as Jasper opened the garage and inside was even bigger. I felt as if my eyes got any bigger they would pop out of my head.

"Holy shit" I said as I saw all the cars. A canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, Aston Martin Vanquish V12, a silver Volvo, and silver Keep Wrangler, a red BMW Convertible M3, a black Mercedes, a red Ferrari, a silver Ducati motorcycle, a black Honda DN-01 Sports Cruiser, a green Lexus, a red 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck and one more car. A was a deep midnight blue Audi. It looked brand new. Like no one used it. Yet again, all the others looked like it too. Jasper went down the line and parked it next to the Ferrari. I stared at it.

"Cool, huh?" Jasper asked. I nodded. Oh my god, I think I did and went to heaven.

"This is amazing" I whispered. I couldn't find my voice I was so mesmerized. Jasper unbuckled my seatbelt for me and opened my door.

. Sweet scents. I inhaled as Seth scrunched up his nose.

"What?" I asked. Did I smell? I reached into my purse and sprayed more perfume on me. There, all better.

"Not you; the Cullens. It's a sweet smell. Too sweet. It burns my nose" He laughed. I blushed.

"You got Bella's blush" Jasper grinned at me. I gave out a fake chuckle. That was embarrassing. I took a deep breath and opened the garage door that led to the inside of the house. I took one step in and I heard running. I tensed up and froze. What the hell is going on? It was like a stampede! I closed me eyes and squeezed them shut as I sang a song in my head. I heard chuckling then I opened my eyes. I saw 10 people around me. I took a step back, they took a step forward.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee" I said in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat and repeated myself and they all broke out into smiles.

"Emmett let me go right now! I fucking hate you! Get the hell out of my way!" a woman screeched and I heard her sob. I heard a shove and all of a sudden a stunning brunette was in front of me and gasped. I gasped too. She was even more beautiful in person. She was lean, and slim with curves in the right places. She had gorgeous topaz eyes, and perfect mahogany wavy hair. I swallowed as I recognized who she was. We stared at each other for a moment. Everyone was quiet, as they watched us.

"Renesmee?" She whispered. I nodded, tears were going down my face at this point, and she took my shoulders and brought me into a hug. I didn't hug back until I realized what she was doing. I quickly put my arms around her too and my face in the crook of her neck. _Mom _I thought and let out sob. Bella did too and we just stood there, in a tight embrace. I pulled away and laughed as I wiped my cheeks. My mother smiled down at me, her eyes were all glassy.

"I'm so happy you're home" She whispered. I nodded and put my hand to her cheek and whispered in her mind _Me too. _She grinned and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw a 6"1 man smiling at me. Oh my god, he was tall. I was only 5"3! He chuckled.

"Welcome home Renesmee" He told me and hugged me. I snuggled deeper into his chest and he laid his chin on my head. I closed my eyes breathed him in. He smelled really good! I finally knew where I belonged. I belonged here; with my mother, my father, my family. Even though I would miss Angela, Ben, and Nicky to no end, I belonged here. I needed to be with people my kind. I smiled as I realized that and took Bella's arm and took her into the hug my father and I had. She smiled as Edward wrapped an arm around her and I was in the middle. I knew from that moment I was going to stay.

**No, this is not the end. Coming up though! **

**I hope you all liked it(: **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	6. I Was Home

**Renesmee POV **

"Esme has your room all set up. You like purple right?" Bella asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I love purple" I told her. She smiled back. She led me up the stairs and to two French white doors and opened them. I gasped. There in the middle of the ceiling was a little chandelier. It wasn't crystal though; it was metal circles in a string all around. It was so cute! The walls were purple and white and there was a window on wall. Beneath the window was a purple cushion white wood bench and there were white sheer drapes next to the window. I saw outside and it was sprinkling and I sighed. As much as I love rain, I wish it wasn't so depressing. The walls had pattern. It went white, purple, and white, purple. Each one had two stripes in the middle. If it was a purple wall it had white stripes. If it was white it had purple. The bed had metal framing and it was white with different shade of purple pillows and a purple blanket over it. There was a painting of a pink orchid above the bed, but it was in sections. I smiled at that. It was unique. In the corner was a mannequin stand with a girl blazer over it. I would be wearing that soon. I had a white vanity with perfume, different types and brands of makeup, hair brushes, lotions, etc. An ivory colored cushion stool was underneath it. The floor was a black marble or something. There was a purple plush rug covering most of the floor. I had two bedside tables and they had candles on it.

"Thank you so much" I said breathlessly. This is perfect!

"I'm glad" Edward said coming up from behind Bella and wrapping a hand around her waist. Bella leaned into him and they watched me as I sat on the world's most comfortable bed and laid my purse there.

"This is so over-whelming" I told them. They just watched me; as if I would disappear. I saw a new Mac laptop on the vanity and sighed. This was so much.

"I have a question" I asked them. They nodded to me and waited for me to ask.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked. They shared a look and Edward looked to me.

"The Volturi are like the kings and queens of the vampire world and very dangerous. Don't worry; they live in Volterra, Italy. They're all over 3000 years old, and act as police. It's made up of Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec. They all have gifts. Jane can create the illusion of pain, Alec can block your senses, Aro can read every thought and memory a person has ever had when he makes physical contact, Marcus who can sense the strength and nature of relationships and Caius doesn't have a power. This makes him a bit vulnerable. There are 32 members of the Volturi, and let's say it's very bad when they have to come over to where you reside to tell you or give a warning. They have rules for all vampires. You can't tell a human what you are, you can't expose yourself as being a vampire, and you know that stuff. Usually when they give warnings Felix, Demetri, Alex, and Jane come. Felix and Demetri are part of the guard. Felix has exception strength and speed and Felix can track anyone once he's taken a look into your mind. Then there's a guard. Basically they all protect the main members of the Volturi which is Jane and Alec-the twins- Marcus, Caius, Caius's wife Athenodora, and Marcus' former wife Didyme, and Aro's wife Sulpicia. The wives usually stay at the castle and they never leave. You know things are bad when the wives and the whole guard come" Edward explained. This was all so new, and confusing to me.

"Who are all the members of the guard?" I asked. I needed to know each and every piece of information about the Volturi.

"At times Alec and Jane, Chelsea who can sense the emotional bonds between people. Basically she can see the ties between a family or coven and how they're related. It's color coded for her so if Bella and I were green, your tie would be green. There's Demetri, Felix, Jane, Aro's guard Renata who can make people fee l distracted wandering, there's Santiago who has a power, but I've personally never met him and I don't know what it is, there's Heidi who can lure people like a siren almost. People want to be around her; they're drawn to her, and there's Afton but I don't know what his power is, and then there's Corin and I don't his either. That's the guard. There are more, but the Volturi don't give them out. They're more like undercover people for Italy." Edward told me.

"And how do they have to do with me?" I asked.

"When you were an infant our cousin's up in Denali were friends with a vampire who tried to hurt your mother. I killed that vampire and Irina, she's part of Denali, tried to come down here to spy on us. She saw you hunting with your mother and thought you were an immortal child. That' is the biggest rule you can break in Volterra is have an immortal child. An immortal child is when you bite a person 13 years or younger into a vampire. They're at their most dangerous and wreak havoc everywhere. So that's illegal. When Irina saw this she went to Volterra and the whole Volturi crew came. We tried to prove with our friends that you weren't but they didn't believe us. So Edward handed you to Angela and Ben. We told them to raise you as your own and give you the journal at your 13th birthday. Which they did. We promised them they would get you every summer" Bella smiled at me. I smiled back.

"The last few years they came to check up on us. The last time they came they apologized and said that they were foolish for not believing us. It was safe for you to come home. So we made the preparations and got everything set up before your birthday. When we saw that the read the journal I gave Angela a call two days after you watched the video and the rest if history" Bella explained again.

"I missed you guys. Even though I didn't know it" I told them they smiled. They walked over and sat on either side of me. They both hugged me like there would be no tomorrow.

"Is it ok if I call you Mom and Dad again?" I asked. They broke out into smiles and nodded. Edward kissed my head and told me he would be right back.

"Help me unpack" I told her. She nodded and opened all my boxes that got shipped here. Bella took out photos I put in frames and set up all my old stuff.

"I've been thinking. How would you oppose if you were home schooled?" Bella asked, looking at me. I made a face.

"Well for the rest of the year. The years almost over. Esme could tutor you for the last few weeks" She told me. I shrugged. I could live with that…

"Sure" I said with a smile. Bella smiled back and Edward arrived again with a plate of pasta in his hand.

"You didn't have to" I told him and took it from him. He just shrugged.

"You were hungry. I could hear your stomach rumbling, and I will not allow my daughter to go to the lengths of anorexia" He laughed. I laughed along with him. I took a sip of my water bottle and Emmett came barging in.

"Hey Bells, Eddo, Hybrid" He grinned. I giggled and said my greeting.

"We have a present for you!" Esme smiled with a huge rectangle under her arms. I raised a brow. It was the painting of the photo I have! They blew it on a canvas and had it painting style. I gasped. I loved it.

"Now you're really home" Alice told me and put her arm over my shoulder I leaned into her and she smiled and rubbed my arm.

I was home.

**The end. I hoped you like it! **

**R&R! **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	7. Green Sharpies

**Hey guys! Well, I decided that this fanfic wasn't finished, and I was an idiot for leaving it the way it was so here is a new chapter or two more. Hope you guys like the extras! **

**Renesmee POV **

I sat in this dining room with Esme finishing my last year of junior high. Finally. I liked homeschooling with Esme. She made it fun, relaxing, and easy to learn. Duke usually stayed for the first half and just made fun of me for my stupid school work I couldn't even understand. Well we all can't have super smart vampire brains. The loser.

"Ok, now what is x to the negative 2 power?" Esme asked. I sighed and did the work on my notebook. Homeschooling was going good, but I missed real school, and changing classes, and having a locker.

"It's 1 over positive four" I told her. She smiled and nodded and then we went over today's lesson. I finished my day around twelve forty-five, and I was free to do what I pleased. I thanked Esme, and had lunch after my school day while I did my homework. It was easy, and Bella and Edward were I guess proud of me, since my grades were almost all A's. The only hellish thing was that I had two B's; in science, and in English. I wasn't the best at writing essays, and I sucked. Carlisle had a patient who was a school teacher, and she graded my homework for free. Carlisle repaid her by being her permanent doctor and it was all good.

I finished my lunch as I finished my homework and put it back into my drawer in the desk of our family room and I went to go sit on the amazing couch in my sweats and slippers to watch the best movie of all time.

"Ooh, Ferris Bueller" Bella smiled. I smiled back. She came over, kicked off her heels and sat next to me and put her arm around me. I snuggled into her and I put the blanket folded neatly on the arm of the chair and we watched Ferris Bueller's Day off.

"If you did that, I would kill you. You would also give your father a heart attack" She laughed. I giggled and nodded.

"Dad doesn't have heart attacks" I pointed out. She shrugged with a smile.

"You know what I meant" She said. I nodded; I did. I giggled as Ferris put his hair in this spiky hair do, and sang into the shower head.

"I think this is the best eighties movies ever made" Bella stated. Oh hell no. It was definitely The Breakfast Club, or Sixteen Candles. I looked tot her and shook my head which was actually pretty hard because someone was tugging on my ponytail. It didn't hurt but it restricted my neck. I looked up and it was Edward who was chuckling with a smile. He kissed my forehead and walked around to sit on my other side. I stretched my legs across his lap and he rested his hands on my calves.

"So what did you do today sweetheart?" He asked with a smile. I yawned and shrugged.

"Nothing much, um, Esme already finished my lesson for today, and I finished my homework. Oh, and the wolves are coming by soon to check everything over again. Or at least that's what Esme said. But I'm really stupid, confused, and human to know what that means" I told him. He laughed and opened his mouth to explain when Alice cut him off with a blood curdling scream. He and Bella flashed up the steps to her and Jasper's room while I had trouble running to them in my slippers. Why I didn't take them off I will never know.

"Alice what happened?" Jasper asked her with a stern ton. Her eyes were still glazed over as her breathing picked up and her chest picked up. Her hands were going crazy in the green sharpie on her and Jasper's white desk while she sketched out what she saw. She faced the wall and her yes wide open and still glazed as her hands worked fast on the desk. Once it was over her eyes instantly cleared and her hands stopped. Her head whipped to me in the doorway then her eyes averted to Bella and Edward. She then looked down to the desk at the image and back up at us.

"The Volturi are coming"

**Ok so I decided that this wasn't over. I say one or two more chapters are on their way(: **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


End file.
